ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
ICarly: The Movie
iCarly: The Movie is an film adaptation from iCarly. Filming begins on August 2009 and ended in October 2009. From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, it is scheduled for on July 28, 2010 in the United States and July 29, 2010 in the United Kingdom.iCarly Movie moved up from 2011 to 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved April 30, 2010. It was confirmed by Miranda Cosgrove that the movie will be released in theaters. The film features with guess stars of Justin Bieber, Ludacris, Demi Moore and Kendra Wilkerson. Plot Carly goes on their vacation to Los Vegas with Spencer and her friends Sam, Freddie and Gibby, and Freddie's mother, where she fell in love, and was about to quit iCarly and stay there. Production Development On March 2009, Jennette McCurdy confirmed on her Twitter page that there will be an iCarly movie to be released.Jennette McCurdy Talks To Twitter About iCary: The Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved March 13, 2009. The film adaptation for iCarly was planned by Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor on December 12, 2009.First iCarly Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved December 12, 2009. Spinning between the third and fourthcoming fourth season, it will be about Carly switching schools and switching to new webshows, which is iCarly will come to an end. They plan on having release dates between April 8, 2011 and August 27, 2010, but reported an earlier release date of July 30, 2010, which was three weeks away from another Paramount and Nickoldeon Movies production of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Airbender The Last Airbender]. iCarly will be interducing as the only live-action film to be in that production, for the film planning to release it in theaters, instead of premiering it on Television. Only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly:_iGo_to_Japan iCarly: iGo to Japan] is the only movie into the franchise to premiere on TV. Also on June 30, 2010, director of the film stated that he will release True Jackson, VP: The Movie in 2011, with production beginning in late 2010. Casting Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.iCarly: The Movie Moves To Big Screen. Wiki News. Retrieved May 10, 2010. Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Aria Wallace will also return as well as the role of Mandy Valdez. Demi Moore is set to play as Carly Shat's mother.Demi Moore in iCarly movie? Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. Greg Mullavy, who played Carly's granddad from the TV series, will return as Granddad Shay.Greg Mullavy returns in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. Jessie McCartneyJesse McCartney as Miranda Cosgrove's love interest in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. and Kendra WilkersonKendra Wilkerson as Jerry Trainor's sexy love interst. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. were set to play as the love interest to Carly and Spencer. Justin Bieber will also appear into the film for the scene where he performs a song live. It is scheduling to start on August 2009, in Los Angeles, and took 2 months to film iCarly: The Movie, with filming finishing on November 2009.iCarly: The Movie Production Begins in March. Wiki News. Retrieved September 29, 2009. The rest of the filming went to Los Angeles for scene of Carly going for her vacation. Filming The film officially begins filming in Los Vegas beginning between September and early November 2009.iCarly: The Movie visits Los Vegas. Wiki News. Retrieved November 12, 2009. The film will have scenes of Carly and Kyle kissing, as well as Carly and her new co-worker fighting each other because of her new co-worker thinks that she's the only one becoming more famous than Carly. As of May 2010, the film has finished filming and is in post-production. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Movie - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived May 7, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Aria Wallace as Mandy Valdez *Jesse McCartney as Kyle AndersoniCarly: The Movie - Interduce New Characters. Wiki News. Retrieved May 7, 2010. *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Kendra Wilkinson as Lisa *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay *Justin Bieber as himself Characters *'Kyle Anderson' (played by Jesse McCartney), a 18-year-old from Los Vegas. He is Carly's new love interest. Carly refuses him to come to Carly's hometown, but Kyle wants to stay and enjoy his life there and is where he is born, so Carly will have to stay if she want to see him through the rest of her life.Miranda Cosgrove's Love Interest is Jesse McCartney in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 8, 2010. *'Lisa' (played by Kendra Wilkinson), Spencer's new love interest. She likes to pole dance, but, Spencer seems that he's not going through too good with Lisa. Carly sets him and Lisa out on a romantic date night.Kendra Wilkinson in the iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 8, 2010. *'Mariah Shay' (played by Demi Moore), Carly and Spencer's mother, who moved to Los Angeles to live with her husband, as Carly stays to her hometown to live with her brother.Demi Moore plays mother in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 17, 2010. Release Soundtrack *Kissing U - Miranda Cosgrove *Leave it All to Me - Miranda Cosgrove *It's Raining Sunshine - Miranda Cosgrove *The Climb - Miley Cyrus *About You Now - Miranda Cosgrove *Thunder - Boys Like Girls *Stay My Baby - Miranda Cosgrove *Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Miley Cyrus *Send it On - Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Jonas Brothers *Baby - Justin Bieber feat Ludacris *Start All Over - Miley Cyrus *See You Again - Miley Cyrus *Flying Forward - Alyson Stoner *S.O.S - Jonas Brothers *Never Say Never - The Frey *Down To Earth - Justin Bieber Promotion From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, this is the and only first live action movie that is based on Nickelodeon. The other movies that were based on that channel were animated, such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rugrats_Movie The Rugrats Movie] on November 20, 1998, it's sequel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats_in_Paris:_The_Movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie] on November 17, 2000, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_Neutron:_Boy_Genius_(film) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius] on December 21, 2001, although was not the only one that is based onto Nick, but a TV series is a spin-off were based onto the film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hey_Arnold!:_The_Movie Hey Arnold!: The Movie] on June 28, 2002, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wild_Thornberrys_Movie The Wild Thornberrys Movie] on December 21, 2002, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie] on November 19, 2004. Although, Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys have their crossover movie, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats_Go_Wild Rugrats Go Wild], which was released on June 13, 2003. The film will be released in cinemas on Friday, July 30, 2010 in the United States and Canada. The film's budget is a estimated $35,000,000 to cost for the movie to be successful, as of the most expensive movie for a movie based on Nick. A teaser poster was released on Friday March 19, 2010.Teaser poster for iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Also in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_(film) How to Train Your Dragon], a teaser trailer was released,iCarly: The Movie teases trailer in front of Dragon. and than screened at the 2010 Kids Choice Awards on Saturaday March 27, 2010,iCarly: The Movie screens iCarly teaser trailer in front of 2010 Kids Choice Awards, and online Sunday March 28, 2010.iCarly: The Movie teaser trailer hits web March 28th. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. It will show a first look for the film, during a premiere of a new episode of iCarly, on May 8, 2010.iCarly: The Movie - See First Look May 8th. Wiki News. Retrevied May 8, 2010 The film's trailer was released on Friday, May 14, 2010, along with it's official poster, which is Cosgrove's 17th birthday.First iCarly: The Movie Trailer - Happy 17th Birthday, Miranda Cosgrove! Wiki News. Retrieved May 14, 2010. The film is rated G for all ages admitted to see this movie.iCarly: The Movie slams a G rating. Wiki News. Retrieved June 15, 2010. Tickets for the film are on sale as of Friday, June 25, 2010.Buy iCarly: The Movie tickets. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Beginning on Friday, July 2, 2010, McDonalds will be promoting the film.Burger King to promote iCarly: The Movie July 2, 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Midnight showings for iCarly: The Movie will held on Thursday, July 29, 2010 at 12:01 am, which is suspectingly July 30, 2010.Get Midnight tickets for iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010 to avoid confusion of release between a film and it's fourth season. Due to the show's fourth season also premiering also on July 30, the film decided to move up to days earlier to Wednesday July 28, 2010.iCarly: The Movie set to open Wednesday July 28, 2010. Tickets goes on sale on June 30, 2010,Get iCarly The Movie tickets! Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. and were quickly sold out as of July 16, 2010.iCarly: The Movie Tickets SOLD OUT! Wiki News. Retreived July 16, 2010. iCarly: The Movie will open on July 28, 2010, in at least 6,000 screens across 3,700 theaters nationwide, becoming the widest release for an live-action G rated movie.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie prepares to take home $70 million in five days at BO. Wiki News. Retreived July 16, 2010. Critical response iCarly: The Movie has successfully gotten positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes reports a 59% gave the film a positive review on 190 reviewers, with an average score of 8.0/10.iCarly: The Movie (2010) Rotten Tomatoes. Flixter. Retrieved July 25, 2010. 28% of top critics gave the film a postive review based on 44 reviews. Metacritic score it a 49% of an normalized reviews of 31 views.iCarly: The Movie (2010). Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-7-25. It than describes the film: this could be the perfect movie for kids. Robert Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "This is an interesting thing to watch for young kids. Especially there wouldn't have been some violence in this, kids should not watch."rogerebert.com. Retrieved July 24, 2010. William R. Wilkerson of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's the year's best family movie".iCarly: The Movie - Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. e5 Global Media. Retrieved 2010-06-23. Richard Desmond for UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph praised and describes: "Thrilled to see one of my favorite characters returning and heading to the big screen at this time. Me and my watch watched the movie and we've enjoyed it. I desrbe the film as the most charming, funny and romantic movie of the year,iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved June 23, 2010. and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_News_(New_York) New York Daily News] publisher Mike Lupica describes the film: "kids love the show. They will love to see this movie. It's a very wonderful family movie. The prison scene in iCarly: The Movie will be the best part." iCarly: The Movie Film Review. New York Daily News. Retrieved June 23, 2010. Jayson Blair of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] praised: "A movie. Than a brand new season of iCarly? Kids are expecting to see more iCarly."iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The New York Times. Retrieved June 23, 2010. Lester Cole of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter] stated: "This movie will shock all of the kids and make them laugh and cry. iCarly: The Movie is perfect for the entire family.iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retreived June 23, 2010. Jess Cagle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] states: "a very fun movie".Will & Grace Film Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 24, 2010. Timothy M. Gray of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_(magazine) Variety] states: "Hannah Montana to iCarly, girls are excited. No Hannah Montana to iCarly, boys are also excited.Will & Grace Film Review. Variety. Retrieved June 24, 2010. It also said that "Jesse McCartney is the perfect boyfriend to Miranda Cosgrove. And Kendra Wilkerson is sexy for Jerry Trainor." References External links *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes } |above = Episodes • Soundtrack • Characters • Video Game • Movie Soundtrack |group1= Creator |list1= Dan Schneider |group2=Specials |list2= iCarly Saves Television (2008) • iGo to Japan (2008) • iDate a Bad Boy (2009) • iFight Shelby Marx (2009) • iQuit iCarly (2009) • iSaved Your Life (2010) • iPsycho (2010) • iCarly: The Movie }}